


The Night Market

by Lumeha



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Gen, Zine: Ring Fit Kitchen, market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: To prepare the evening dinner, the trainee went to the night market with Ring.
Kudos: 1





	The Night Market

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet piece written for Ring Fit Kitchen, a RFA cookbook ! Inspired partly by the pumpkin soup recipe :D

The market air was vibrant with the scent of cinnamon and pastries roasted over embers, sprinkled with walnuts and sugar. Floating lights were sending orange and yellow reflections across colourful fabric awnings and their white stripes, wooden posts and produce crates stacked behind the stands. Sellers were calling passersby with promises of freshly baked bread, delicious honey, or the best mulled cider one could find on this side of the city. The trainee leaned, rocking back and forth on their feet, hesitating while looking at the stalls lined up along the street.

“What do we need to pick up, again?” Ring asked, tilting toward them. 

The trainee perked up and reached for the list they had brought with them. After discussing it with the others, they had learned how to perfect the recipe they wanted to prepare for dinner, and they were eager to test it out. It was easy to grab a pumpkin and a couple of bottles of soy milk for a simple, fast meal, and it was easy to pick up some more ingredients on the way; the hard part would be in the kitchen. But it let them spend more time in the market, and every time they got to relax and wander in the streets was a treat.

“Some carrots… an onion, some miso, and of course, the pumpkin and soy milk. Maybe pick something sweet for the dessert. We should have the rest back in the kitchen.”

At peace again, the Land of Night offered awe-inspiring sights of lush nature, the beauty of fireflies and trees in bloom, and paths in the forest lit by bioluminescent flowers. But, even compared to this wonder, the trainee preferred this: joy permeated every nook and cranny of the market. The people had returned to the rhythm of their daily routine, no longer disturbed by monsters.

A seller smiled at the trainee from across the street. They approached, Ring in tow, taking in the display of fresh apples, cauliflowers curled in their leaves and a variety of mushrooms they didn’t recognize. The pumpkins, piled on the side of the stall, looked plump and perfect. They crouched to get a better look at them as the woman told Ring all about the farmer who grew them. She packed one, large and vibrant, with the rest of the items on the list. 

Before they left with their supplies, the assortment of berries caught the trainee's eyes, the red and black skins glistening in the warm light above them. 

“Can I get some of those, too?”

“For sure!” 

**-x-x-**

Pushing open the door to the kitchen, arms full of ingredients, the trainee was ready to cook. With spring in their step, they set up the table so they could begin their work. There was something soothing in the cutting of the pumpkin, in the rhythm of the knife on the cutting block, and in the way the flesh left orange stains on their fingers. 

Dipping in a spoon, they tasted the soup and let out a hum of happiness. Now the only thing missing to perfect it were the friends invited to share it.


End file.
